Summer Of Our Lives
by sterolineotpforever
Summary: Stefan and Caroline have their own summer of their lives together.


**Summer Of Our Lives**

Caroline packed away the last of her things, and looked around at her dorm room. This last semester had been bittersweet; the first without Elena, the first without her mom, but she had pulled through the sadness and survived it. And now she was ready to spend the whole summer with Stefan. Their relationship was only a few months old, still so new and exciting, but she couldn't wait to be with him.

Stefan leant against the door watching Caroline, a soft smile on his face as he watched her, "You ready?"

Caroline nodded, and picked up the box full of her things.

Stefan swooped in and took the box from her hands, "I got it."

Caroline shook her head and smiled. She tilted her head and asked in a teasing voice, "Why are you the perfect boyfriend?"

Stefan grinned back, and bent his head to kiss her softly, "Because I love you so much." He nuzzled his nose against hers.

Caroline blushed, biting her lip.

"Hmm." Stefan's eyes darkened as he saw her teeth biting into her bottom lip, "You better stop doing that if you actually want to leave this room today."

"Shut up!" Caroline laughed, slapping her hand against his shoulder. She picked up her purse, and followed Stefan out locking the door behind her.

They left the dorm, and made their way to Caroline's car. They loaded her things in then sat in the car. Stefan driving, just because he wanted to take care of Caroline.

Stefan pulled out, and started driving back to their home. He reached over and interlaced their fingers together, he smiled warmly at her and asked, "Are you ready to spend your summer with me?"

"More than ready." Caroline smiled back, placing her other hand on top of their joined ones, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Caroline." Stefan squeezed her hand, sighing at the feel of her skin in his. Once she had told him she was ready all he wanted to do was be with her, but she had school so he could only spend time with her on weekends. He was very much looking forward to not having to give her up for months. Though the problem when school started again was somehow letting her go.

He was not going to think about it because that was months in the future, and he was going to enjoy his distraction free time with his girl.

* * *

 **One week**

Stefan and Caroline were at the beach, finally leaving the temptation of the bedroom. Not that Stefan had any complaints at spending the last week exploring the perfect curves of her beautiful body. Or right now, his eyes soaking in the sight of Caroline in a bikini, all of her glorious skin on show.

Caroline was laying on her crossed arms on her front, her eyes closed in bliss as she relaxed. There was something about being in the sun that soothed her, and once again she found herself grateful for Bonnie making her a daylight ring. She didn't know how she would have turned out if she was forced into the shadows, away from everyone she loved, and all the things which kept her human. She had a glimpse of whom she could become when she turned her humanity off, and she never wanted to become that person again.

Stefan laid down beside her, just because he wanted to be closer to her. He rest his chin on his forearm, his other he ran along the curve of her spine, playfully pulling the string tying her top together as he passed it, further down her spine until he came to her ass, which unable to resist he gave her a little slap, before palming a globe in his hand and squeezing it.

"Hey!" Caroline laughed, opening one eye to look at Stefan, "I'm supposed to be relaxing, Stefan."

"You are relaxing." Stefan replied, smiling as he spread kisses across the exposed skin of her shoulder, "What relaxes me however," he moved his hand to stroke against her back, "is touching you."

Caroline hid her smile in her arms, and offered, "If you enjoy touching me so much than you can put my lotion on."

Stefan pretended to think about it, his fingers dipping into the material by the side of her breast, a sigh leaving his lips, "If I must." He ran his fingers along the string of her bikini to where it was tied, "What a hard life it is to be your boyfriend." He quickly untied the knot, exposing her back.

Caroline giggled, "Such a thankless job."

Stefan kissed the base of her spine, "Mm, complete torture." He kissed his way up her back, his hands massaging her waist, as he settled his weight over the back of her thighs. He nuzzled his nose against her ear and whispered hotly, "Why do I bother?"

Caroline turned her head, her eyes stormy blue with desire, and she smirked, "Must be all the great sex we've been having."

Stefan's eyes widened, before he chuckled, "Must be." He smiled as he felt her body shake with laughter. He continued to brush his mouth over her shoulders as he reached for the sun cream, "Or maybe it's because I love you so much."

Caroline couldn't keep the happy grin off her face. She relaxed against the sand, a happy sigh escaping her as Stefan's warm hands massaged her back, "It's a good thing I love you with all my heart then, huh?"

"Yeah..." Stefan smiled in pure happiness at hearing those words. She had told him she loved him before, many times since they'd been together, but they never failed to make his heart skip or make him feel as if he was dreaming.

Caroline closed her eyes in bliss as Stefan's fingers brought her to heaven. The way massaged out all her knots, and stroked his fingers along her skin, had her eyes fluttering as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

When Stefan heard her breathing deepen he couldn't stop the loving smile that touched his lips. Caroline had fallen asleep. The love and trust involved in allowing yourself to drift of in the open made his heart soar. It was in moments like these that showed him she loved him, she didn't have to tell him for him to know, it was written in every thing she did; every smile, her sweet laugh, every kiss, each time they touched, and every single time they made love. He felt it, he breathed it, and he knew, he was loved, completely and absolutely, by the most amazing girl he'd ever met. He just hoped he made her feel just as loved as she made him.

Stefan carefully moved off her and took his place beside her. He watched her sleep with an adoring smile on face, his fingers running through her soft as silk curls.

He could spent eternity just like this with her.

* * *

 **One month**

Stefan had a surprise for Caroline and he couldn't wait to show her. All he had told her was to pack enough for a week because he was taking her away. Not that the past month hadn't been perfect bliss, but Bonnie, Damon, Matt, Alaric, and even Enzo were in Mystic Falls, and had the annoying habit of interrupting his time with his girlfriend. Not for the next week they wouldn't as Caroline would be all his. He couldn't wait.

Caroline came down the stairs of her house, carrying a suitcase, smiling as she spotted Stefan waiting, "Hey, you."

"Hey." Stefan greeted Caroline with a soft loving kiss, smiling at her as they parted, his hand taking the suitcase from hers.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Caroline asked, the suspense of not knowing killing her, her control freakiness showing. She hated surprises.

Stefan shook his head and grinned, "It's a surprise, Caroline."

"But I wanna know!" Caroline stuck out her lip in an exaggerated pout.

Stefan acted quick and sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, running his tongue along it, before pulling back, "You are adorable, Caroline."

Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck, biting her lip as she looked at him from under her lashes, "Pretty please, Stefan."

Stefan smirked, and then swept her into his arms, her surprised giggles making his heart skip a beat. He made sure his hold was firm, and took her and her suitcase to his car. He didn't release her until her suitcase was in his trunk, gently setting her down before him.

Caroline raised her eyes to his, smiling in amusement, "You're not gonna tell me, are you, Stefan?"

"Nope." Stefan shook his head, smiling wide at her. He pulled out a blindfold from his pocket and showed Caroline.

Caroline eyed it with unease, wetting her lips with nerves, "What... what are you going to do with that?"

"Put it on you." Stefan noticed her hesitation so he asked, "Do you trust me, Caroline?" He held his breath for the answer.

"With my life." Caroline didn't even hesitate. She had never trusted anyone the way she trusted Stefan, and she knew he would never break it, or intently hurt her, ever again.

Stefan covered her mouth with his, kissing her fiercely, pouring all his love for her into their kiss. He moved the blindfold to cover her eyes, tying it firmly but not too tight. He gave her one last lingering kiss, before whispering huskily, "I love you."

Caroline felt her way to his face, stroking her thumbs against his cheeks as she returned his feelings, "I love you too."

Stefan led her to the passenger side, opening the door and guiding her inside, buckling her in before closing the door. He strolled to his side and got in. He started the car, and reached for her hand, holding it tenderly the whole way so that she wouldn't get anxious.

A couple of hours later they reached their destination. Stefan hopped out and made his way to Caroline's side. He helped her out, turned her so she faced it, loosened the blindfold as he took it off, and he slid his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder, "Surprise."

Caroline swallowed as she looked at her family's cabin. She hadn't been back since she prepared it for her mom's final days which had sadly been the very same day. The place where she and Stefan had shared their first kiss. More than a year ago.

"I know you haven't been back since." Stefan tightened his arms around her waist, rubbing his hands against her sides to calm her fears, "But I'm here with you." He kissed first her neck, then her jaw, then finally her temple, and he kept his head against her, "Everything will be okay."

Caroline covered Stefan's arms with hers, leant back into his chest, nuzzled her head against his, took a deep breath and released it on a sigh, "Okay."

Stefan stood wrapped around her for a few minutes, allowing her to gain the courage to enter her cabin. He knew memories would come back for her, they did for him, the moment he stepped foot on that porch he could recall with perfect clarity kissing her for the first time. It had been beautiful, special, perfect, but unfortunately occurred at the wrong moment.

Caroline squeezed his arms once, and then took a step closer. She walked slowly towards the cabin until she reached the porch. She stroked her hand along the post and swallowed, as the memories of that day and _that_ wonderfully perfect kiss flew through her mind. She couldn't help but smile.

When Stefan saw the beautiful smile light up her face he knew he made the right choice in coming here. There were so many good memories to outweigh the bad. He followed her inside, to the room they prepared for her mom.

Caroline ran her hand along the bed, chuckling to herself as she remembered her mini panic attack over the books. Stefan had been the one to calm her, and help her that whole day. He had been her rock, and she would forever regret not just waiting that much longer to switch her off her humanity, or not asking him what he felt when they stood next to her mom's coffin.

Stefan leant his head against the door, watching the emotions flutter across her face, "You were so beautiful that day."

Caroline turned her head to face him.

"I stood right here, and couldn't help but watch you. The way you worried so much about the perfect book for your mom." Stefan chuckled, "You were cute."

Caroline smiled at him, "And you were perfect."

Stefan shook his head, "That title will always belong to you." He crossed the distance between them, his hands running down her arms to tangle his fingers with hers, "I can admit it now, I was flirting with you."

"Oh, really?" Caroline smirked, her eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Uh huh." Stefan ducked his head and smiled shyly, "When my phone was ringing, I could've put the boxes down, but I didn't because..." He released one of her hands to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear, "I just wanted to feel your hand so close to me."

Caroline smiled with affectionate, sliding her arm around his neck, "Was it worth it?"

"Oh yeah." Stefan winked, her fingers so close to him had made him twitch to life, he was glad she told him to go inside with the boxes as it gave him a moment to cool down. He raised their joined hands between their chests, smiling adoringly at her, "And who could forget our wonderful first kiss on the porch?"

"I couldn't." Caroline didn't forget any of it while she was waiting to be ready, their first kiss, their make out against a vending machine, sex in front of the fireplace in her dorm.

Stefan brushed his mouth against her lips, confessing in a whisper, "Not a day went by when I didn't remember that perfect moment between us while I was waiting."

Caroline could do nothing else but slant her mouth against his and kiss him passionately. Her hand sliding through his hair as she moaned into his mouth, his touch as always setting her on fire.

Stefan kissed her back with equal ardor, his arm curling around her waist to hold her against, humming at the taste of her. Continuing his thorough examination of her mouth he walked her backwards toward the bed, where he laid her down and covered her body with his. His hands trailed down her sides to take hold of her top and lifting it off her. He took the moment to appreciate the sight of her laid out on the bed, her hair fanned out around her, her chest heaving with her panted breaths, her black bra a stark contrast against her pale skin.

Caroline sighed in pleasure as Stefan's lips descended on her skin. His fingers trailing across her body as he undressed her.

It was time to make some new memories.

* * *

"This is nice." Caroline sighed in complete contentment. She was lying against Stefan's chest in a hot bubble bath, the room filled with candles, the sweet smell of jasmine filling the room. It had been a few days since they had been at the cabin and it was just what she needed. A break from Mystic Falls, spent with the man she loved. They would definitely be coming back again.

"Mmm, very nice." Stefan hummed, his eyes closed in bliss as he stroked his hands against her stomach. He had been living in heaven the past few days, she was the first thing he saw in the morning, and the very last thing at night, and every wonderful moment in between.

"At least no ghosts are trying to kill us this time." Caroline mused.

Stefan's body shook with his laughter, "To be honest, I'm pretty sure he wasn't trying to kill _you_."

Caroline laughed, "Maybe so." She trailed her fingers along Stefan's arm, "I'm still pissed he set it on fire. Jerk."

Stefan smiled into her hair, "Should he beware the wrath of Caroline."

Caroline slapped her hand on his arm laughing, "I'll have you know I am very scary when I want to be."

"Oh, I know." Stefan chuckled, kissing along her shoulders, "My girl knows how to hold a grudge."

Caroline snorted, "God... that seems so long ago now."

"It felt like centuries to me until you forgave me." Stefan tightened his hold around her, the need to feel her in his arms and know that she was his hitting him. The days without her had been some of the darkest of his life, he would have done anything, _anything_ , to get her back.

Caroline sensed his insecurity, so she tilted her head back to place a kiss against his cheek, "I don't think it would have taken me _that_ long to forgive you. After all, I never _really_ hated you."

Stefan felt his stomach fill with butterflies just as it did the first time he heard her say that. He couldn't resist kissing her after saying that, despite his very real intention of waiting until after was over the grief of her mom's death. He was just too happy, and she was just so beautiful standing on that porch with the sun highlighting her in its glow.

Caroline turned in his arms so that she was lying on his chest, her eyes meeting his loving ones. She smiled at him, her hands framing his face, her thumbs stroking his cheeks gently, "I love you, Stefan."

Stefan closed his eyes and leant into her hand, a shuddering breath leaving him, his own hands resting on her waist. He smiled in awe, looked into her perfectly blue eyes - his favorite color - and spoke the words from the deepest part of his soul, "I love you, Caroline, so much." He leant closer, his lips teasingly brushing hers as he added huskily, "You set my soul on fire."

Caroline gasped as their lips met, Stefan always having a wonderful way with words, but she knew what he meant because she felt it too. Stefan set her whole body aflame. His friendship, his love, just him, was everything she would ever need for the rest of her life.

 _She's my everything..._

 _He's my everything..._

Those were their last thoughts before they sank into each other, expressing their love and desire for one another, satisfying a passion that would never be satiated.

They would never let each other go.

* * *

 **Two months**

Stefan was lying on his bed, stroking his hand through Caroline's hair as she laid her head on his stomach, her legs high in the air as she painted her toenails, listening to him read aloud her favorite book, 'Pride and Prejudice'.

" _"In vain have I struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you."_ " Stefan read, a smile coloring his voice at the sigh Caroline released. He knew she loved this book, he enjoyed it himself very much, but she _adored_ it and could actually quote it to him.

Caroline loved to hear Stefan's voice, as he read he infused emotion into his tone, and you could live the story through his voice alone. So she did. She listened to Stefan's voice and could quite clearly picture him as Mr Darcy.

" _"And this is all the reply which I am to have the honor of expecting! I might, perhaps, wish to be informed why, with so little endeavor at civility, I am thus rejected. But it is of small importance."_ " Stefan smiled as he heard Caroline whisper the words with him, he soft tone music to his ears. He continued, " _"I might as well inquire," replied she, "why with so evident a design of offending and insulting me, you chose to tell me that you liked me against your will, against your reason, and even against your character? Was not this some excuse for incivility, if I was uncivil? But I have other provocations. You know I have. Had not my own feelings decided against you―had they been indifferent, or had they even been favorable, do you trunk that any consideration would tempt me to accept the man who has been the means of ruining, perhaps forever, the happiness of a most beloved sister?"_ "

Caroline sat up and placed her nail polish on the end table, she hung her feet over the bed to dry and took her place on Stefan's stomach. This time she took one of his hands in hers, play games with his fingers as he continued to read to her.

Stefan paused in his reading, placing the book flat on the bed, he glanced down at Caroline, and not wanting to break the lazy mood between them he asked in the softest voice he had, "Would you do the same thing for me?"

Caroline turned her head to the side, raised her eyebrow, and asked in the same quiet voice, "Do what?"

Stefan thread his fingers through her silken hair, "Read to me?" He smiled at her lovingly, "Would you read my favorite book to me?"

"Of course I would." Caroline agreed instantly, loving the thought of Stefan being wrapped up in her voice just as she was when he read to her.

Stefan's happiness at her agreement shone on his face as he picked up the book and continued where he left off.

* * *

 **Two and half months**

"Catch me if you can!" Caroline giggled as she sped into the forest, the branches slapping against her face as she zigzagged through the woods. She felt so free as she ran, especially at night, when there was no other human about to witness her impossible speed. She felt so alive.

Stefan grinned as he followed the sounds of her laughter. His heart was pumping wildly, adrenaline filling his veins, as he chased the girl of his dreams through the woods. It had been her idea to have a midnight stroll through the woods, which turned into making out against almost every tree until she suddenly backed away from him, issued her challenge, and vamped away. He loved her fun side, she made him feel human in a way that shouldn't be possible when you were traveling at inhuman speeds.

Caroline jumped up a tree that overlooked the lake, and waited for Stefan to pass her. She could here him call her from nearby, so she hid behind the canopy of the leaves, and watched her surroundings for any sign of him. She held her breathe as she heard the snap of twigs underneath her, she grinned in victory, and jumped down to land on his back, "Got you!"

Stefan turned just before she could grab hold of him, curled his arms around her and swung them both to the floor, her underneath him, and a proud grin on his face, "No, Caroline, _I've_ got _you_."

Caroline laughed, wrapping her arms around Stefan's neck, "Nope, I think I still come out the winner."

Stefan smirked, placing his hands either side of her head, "How do you figure that?"

Caroline grinned, tightened her legs around his waist, and spun them so that Stefan was now underneath her as she straddled him, "I always end up on top."

Stefan placed his hands on her hips, admiring the way the moonlight reflected off her blonde hair. No matter the time, day or night, the sun and moon shone off her, illuminating her beauty. He truly was the world's biggest idiot for not taking his damn blinders off sooner to see the gorgeous girl he had been falling for for years without realizing.

Caroline slyly smirked, stood up and sensually undressed before Stefan. The hungry stare he gave her made her pulse race with anticipation. She turned her back to him, looked at him over her shoulder and whispered seductively, "Can you catch me in the water?" She winked, and then dived into the water.

Stefan grinned, quickly removing his own clothes, and followed Caroline into the water. He swam in the direction of her giggles, slowing down just so he could listen to her sounds of joy longer. Until he couldn't stay away any longer, he dived under the water, and came up beneath her legs, sailing her through the air.

Caroline screamed with laughter as she flew through the air, she expected the splash of water to hit her but instead she landed in Stefan's waiting arms. She curled her arms around his neck and kissed him, "You caught me."

"I always will." Stefan replied meaningfully, bringing her lips back to his.

* * *

 **The morning she leaves**

Bleep. Bleep. Bleep.

Caroline swung her arm out from underneath the covers to turn the alarm off. She moved as if to get out of bed when two strong arms wrapped around her waist to pull her back against his chest. She smiled at the disgruntled moan he let out, she ran her hand along his arm, "Stefan..."

"No..." Stefan groaned, tightening his hold around her, and buried his face in her neck, "Stay. With me."

"I can't." Caroline giggled, finding Stefan so cute right now.

"You can." Stefan kissed her shoulders, caressing the soft skin of her hip, "Your boyfriend needs you here with him."

"Oh he does, does he?" Caroline turned in his arms to face his adorable sleepy eyes, "And why's that?"

Stefan smiled in contentment at keeping her in his embrace, "Because I don't think I can sleep without you now."

"Stefan." Caroline's voice was soft with loving indulgence, "You never had a problem before."

"I never had you sleeping beside me everyday for months before." Stefan answered back instantly, a pout on his face as he stroked along her spine, "I never knew how perfect it would be, and how I wouldn't want to let it go."

Caroline kissed him sweetly, stroking her fingers through his sleep mussed hair, and sliding her leg against his, "You can always come visit me."

"It's not the same." Stefan grumbled petulantly.

Caroline smiled at him, stroking her thumb against his cheek, "It won't be much longer," she stared deeply into his green eyes as she whispered, "and you'll have me to yourself forever."

Stefan's breath caught, his heart racing, the image of an eternity spent with Caroline Forbes running through his mind. He smiled wonderfully wide, his eyes practically glowing as he loosened his arms, "Fine! I'll let you go. But..." He took her lips in a desperately heated kiss, full of his desire for her, and pulled back to tell her, "I'm driving you."

Caroline giggled, "Okay!"

Stefan pulled Caroline up, and pulled her into the bathroom with him. If he had to be without her in his arms every night while she was at college, he was going to take every advantage of showing Caroline what she would be missing.

It truly had been the summer of their lives. The first of many more to come over their lifetimes spent together.

THE END

AN - I hope you all enjoyed it! I know some of you were missing my one shots so I hope this makes it up for you. Just something cute and fluffy for you all, and long, because as you know I don't do short - haha!


End file.
